A Curtain Falls
by charming writer
Summary: This stories my fourth Supernatural / Charmed, crossover. Melissa breaks up with Sam after Prue & Phoebe are killed in my version of Charmed season 3 finale "All Hell Breaks Loose". It's sad & painful but not the last of Sam & Melissa. Hope you like it.


**A Curtain Falls **

**Disclaimer:**** don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or **

**Sam & Dean Winchester but I do own Melissa Hale.**

**Authors Note: ****This stories my fourth Supernatural / Charmed, crossover which's a one shot story & in a way's sad as it's the end of Sam & Melissa. The reason for this is the story will be a follow on from the end of my season 1 Charmed finale "All Hell Breaks Loose" where in it Prue & Phoebe die leaving just Piper & Melissa left who has Phoebe's powers now & Melissa's worried because the Power Of Three's broken her & Piper are vulnerable now & she's worried she could be killed which she doesn't want Sam to witness. **

**Extra Note:**** The conversation will take place with her speaking to Sam over the phone. **

Motel Uriah Some Hours After All Hell Breaks Loose

_Sam's just packing his stuff up in his duffle bag after a long hunt. His cell phone starts buzzing. He picks it up & answers._

Sam: Hello?

Melissa's Room

_Melissa sitting on the edge of her bed holds her Motorola V3 as it shakes by her ears. She speaks._

Melissa: Sam?

Motel Uriah 

Sam: Hey sweetie nice to hear from you I miss you.

Melissa's Room

_Melissa doesn't answer as she tries to comprehend what, she's goanna say._

Motel Uriah

_Not hearing her Sam sums something's up._

Sam: Mel what's up?

Melissa's Room

_Back in her room tears roll down Melissa's eyes._

Motel Uriah

Sam: Mel?

_He hears silent cries coming from the other end of the phone._

Sam: Honey what's wrong? Talk, to me please. Tell me.

Melissa's Room

_The tears now are really flowing down Melissa. _

Melissa: Oh Sam.

Motel Uriah

Sam: What?

Melissa's Room

Melissa: (Crying) I don't know I can't.

Motel Uriah

Sam: What, what happened?

Melissa's Room

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe & Prue are dead.

Motel Uriah

_Sam goes wide eyed with shock when he hears this._

Sam: (Shocked) What? How, how did it happen?

_Just then Dean walks in through the front door._

Dean: Okay bro I've loaded my stuff in the car we just need yours & then we'll be on our way.

_He sees Sam's expression & asks what wrong._

Dean: Sammy what's up?

Sam: Dean Phoebe & Prue are dead.

_Dean goes wide eyed also when he hears news._

Dean: (Shocked) What? How, how do you know?

Sam: Mel's just on the phone.

Dean: Well how, how did it happen?

Melissa's Room

_Hearing Dean down the other end Melissa answers._

Melissa: (Crying) We were trying to save this Dr from a demon called Shax who's the Source's personal assassin. After the first attempt mom Aunt Prue & Phoebe went outside to finish him of. When they came back in Phoebe & I swapped powers so that she could save Cole & I could vanquish Shax with the others as they didn't think they'd got him earlier. What they didn't realise was, was that a news reporter & her cameraman caught Piper blowing him up on tape.

Motel Uriah

Sam: You got exposed?

Dean: What? Oh my god.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: (Crying) We tried to diffuse the situation bit it got worse when everyone saw mom & Aunt Prue say the vanquishing spell outside San Francisco Memorial. Then later some crazy woman called Alice shot mom & she died &.

Motel Uriah

Sam: (Shocked) Piper died?

Dean: (Shocked) Holy crap.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: But we managed to sort that out by getting Tempest the demon to reverse time & I cast a spell so that the powers I had in the past could be swapped with the powers I had now so that I had Phoebe's powers back then to help vanquish Shax.

Motel Uriah

Sam: Why did you need Phoebe's powers?

Melissa's Room

Melissa: Because time in the Underworld wasn't affected by the time reversal so if I'd gone back without Aunt Phoebe's powers I wouldn't have had any at all as you can't have two people with the same powers in the same timeline.

Motel Uriah

Sam: So how, how did they die?

Melissa's Room

Melissa: When time reversed Shax killed Aunt Prue first then hit mom. Cole, Aunt Phoebe & an Elder came in & Shax directed an energy ball at Cole who ducked but it hit Phoebe instead & killed her. Then he killed Dr Griffiths afterwards.

_More tears roll down her face again._

Motel Uriah

Sam: Oh god Mel I'm so sorry I.

_A tear rolls down on his face. Soon afterwards he gets up._

Sam: Listen, me & Dean will come down there &.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: No Sam you can't Shax is still at large & very powerful. He killed Aunt Prue & Phoebe & will most likely come for us next. If you come down here you'll get caught in the crossfire & he could kill you & Dean.

Motel Uriah

Sam: Mel you're vulnerable. You don't have your powers anymore & no White Lighter. You & Piper are on your own which you shouldn't be at a time like this. You need people around you like us to protect you.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: Sam I told you, you can't come okay.

_She cracks up again._

Melissa: I've already lost two people I can't loose anyone else I can't have ties with anyone without them getting hurt by me.

Motel Uriah

_Sam appearing shocked at Melissa's last remark answers back._

Sam: (Shocked) What? Mel what're saying?

Melissa's Room

Melissa: I'm saying Sam I can't marry you after this I'm sorry.

Motel Uriah

Sam: (Shocked) Whaddya mean you can't marry me?

Dean: (Shocked) She's calling of the engagement?

_He gestures to get the phone & talk to Melissa but Sam puts his right hand in the way stopping him._

Sam: Dean, don't okay. Mel listen I know it's bad right now but that doesn't mean you have to call of the wedding.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: Sam there's no point organising a wedding when I mayn't be around to be there.

Motel Uriah

Sam: Mel that's crazy.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: No it's not it's called reality which after today I have to reassess & like you said me & mom are vulnerable & without the power of three we're sitting ducks lambs to slaughter for him to just come & pick us off one by one.

Motel Uriah

Sam: Mel.

Melissa's Room

_She speaks to him upset & angry at the same time. _

Melissa: (Angry, Upset) Sam I could die do you hear me DIE!

Motel Uriah

_There's a moments silence as Melissa's words sink into Sam rational thinking._

Sam: But you're a strong witch the strongest I know it would take more than some upper level demon to kill you or Piper.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: Well he got Prue & Phoebe so I think your notion of strong witches withstanding him's out the window.

Motel Uriah

Sam: But you're from the future Mel you know more about magic & future potion & spells that can be done.

Melissa's Room

_Melissa responds unnervingly to him._

Melissa: Sam just stop okay I can't take it anymore I can't do this I just want.

_She breaks down again._

Melissa: (Upset) I just want Aunt Prue & Phoebe alive I just want this nightmare to have never happened.

Motel Uriah

Sam: I know.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: Sam it's not just what's happened today that's made me, decide I can't marry you its other things.

Motel Uriah

Sam: What things?

Melissa's Room

Melissa: I had a dream or premonition rather as my father said when Raynor kidnapped me two weeks ago. In it you & I married & had two kids but it didn't last you went away on hunts & never saw us more than a few times a year. We divorced afterwards & there was a custody battle & you & mom fought.

Motel Uriah

Sam: Mel it was just a dream.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: No it wasn't Sam it felt real. Dad said that when two people are closely connected with one another they can sometimes see glimpses of their future although it's rare. Besides I checked with the Elders afterwards & they confirmed what Dad said.

Motel Uriah

Sam: But premonitions aren't always true they can change.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: Sam you of all people know premonitions always come true & I can't let what happened happen. I'm sorry I, I need to focus on trying to stay alive at the moment & I can't do that if I have you on my shoulder constantly worrying about you worrying if Shax will come after you & Dean or John.

Motel Uriah

_Sam just listens, tears rolling down his eyes. _

Melissa's Room

Melissa: (Upset) I love you so much which's why I have to do this I'm sorry.

Motel Uriah

Sam: I understand.

_More tears roll down his eyes. _

Melissa's Room

Melissa: I pray you John & Dean survive & get yellow eyes so at least one of us still has a family left. Goodbye Sam.

_She hangs up then plops her phone on her bed & flops down on it crying her heart out. Feeling strong arms around her Leo lies down next her & pulls her towards him & hugs her tightly as he strokes his right arm in her hair. _

Motel Uriah

_Shocked & stunned Sam just hangs up & stares out the room as if his eyes are piercing through the windows there as the tears roll down from them. The Camera holds onto his expression then slowly pulls back & fades. _

The End

**Authors Note: ****Oh god what a sad story. Sorry if many of you will think my take on Sam's mushy but in my stories Melissa's being the first woman he's loved the same as Jessica so losing her's like losing Jess in the fire. The reason I split them up even though I love them as a couple is because of what happens with Mel's aunts in "All Hell Breaks Loose" & because of the way things will go in season three which'll be season 4 from the show but be season three with me because I clubbed stories from that & season two to make it one season. But fear not this won't be the last you hear of Sam & Melissa there'll be more from them in the future. **


End file.
